


Tomorrow is for Tomorrow

by Tokenlad



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TFTBL, gayperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokenlad/pseuds/Tokenlad
Summary: Rhys and Vaughn share a intimate moment together under the night sky.





	Tomorrow is for Tomorrow

The sheer number of stars was unbelievable. Living on Helios, they saw stars everyday, but stars against the Pandoran sky at night were a beauty unlike any either had ever known. There was no colour, no atmosphere, no love looking out of a window at the void. Funny that they would be in the ruins of the very place they used to see all those stars. 

Two figures stared up at the sky. They had been apart for so long, and now, finally they were together again. Gortys and the vault could wait for tomorrow morning. Tonight was about them. Rhys and Vaughn sat in salvaged office chairs, sharing the company that they had missed the last few months. Despite wanting nothing more than to talk, all they can think now is to enjoy each others presence. 

Rhys continues to spin in his chair. Vaughn watches him, a small smile on his face. So many nights alone, afraid of what had become of his best friend, and here he was, spinning in an office chair. Vaughn should be nervous with tomorrow rapidly approaching, but somehow, with the spinning Rhys by his side, it all seemed so far away.

Finally stopping, Rhys notices Vaughn's gaze. Those brown eyes showing glimmers of hope and joy. Hope for the future, and joy for the present. Rhys feels the same, with everything they had been through, tomorrow seemed like nothing more than mild annoyance. Right now was what mattered, the two of them under the starry night sky. Unknowingly, they shared a thought. 'As long as you're here, I can do this.'

With a slight blush, Vaughn reaches out to Rhys, taking his hand into his own. Vaughn's eyes said all he needed to. 'I missed you.' Rhys returns the look, locking fingers with him. It had been too long since either of them had felt the familiar clasp. 

Vaughn notices the stupid smile Rhys has. The smile that got him through the rough parts of college, Helios, and life in general. He smiles back at him, hoping that Rhys finds similar comfort. The warmth of Rhys's rough hand felt nice against Vaughn's. The distant explosion reminds them that they are on Pandora. The faint orange plume highlights the men's features quite nicely. 

"Under no circumstances, are you allowed to leave again." Vaughn said finally breaking the silence. Rhys snorts out laughter at the remark. Laughter that Vaughn had missed so much, yet in this exact moment he resented just a bit. Rhys continues laughing for a solid minute. "I feel the knee slapping was a bit overkill..." Vaughn murmured. 

"Bro," Rhys replies finally, wiping tears from his eye, "of course I'm not leaving. We are finally together, I'm not just gonna wander off after this! Everything I could want on Pandora is right here." Rhys punctuates the end of the sentence with a squeeze of Vaughn's hand. Vaughn blushes more, not sure if that means what he hops it does. Over the last few months, leading The Children of Helios had prepared him for many challenging moments, yet here on top of a ruined space station was the most nervous he had been in a long time. Stealing the key, running from Hyperion, running from Vallory, all of it manageable because Rhys was there with him. Ironic that Rhys was now the cause of that nervousness. 

Suddenly Rhys pulls Vaughn into an awkward hug. Vaughn's brain flat lines, unable to process what is happening. His face pressed against Rhys's, arms wrapped around his midsection, the slight tickle of breath against his neck. The quiet voice of Rhys enters his ear. "I will never leave you again. I promise." Vaughn fights back tears as his arms move and grip the other man tight to him. Vaughn couldn't help his passion in the embrace, they had been apart too long, and now together again he never wanted to let go of Rhys.

"Hey Vaughn? I know we're having a moment here, but you are crushing my spine." Rhys says weakly, a hint of pain in his voice.

"Oh! Sorry!" Vaughn says quickly releasing him. "I just...got caught up and...yeah. Sorry." Vaughn says as a meek smile forms on his face.

"Oh, no it's fine. Flattering really. I wouldn't have said anything, except I need that for walking and stuff." Rhys places his hand on Vaughn's shoulder. "I have a less hazardous idea, if you're up for it."

"Um, yeah sure." Vaughn says, happy for any escape from the awkwardness. "What did you have in m-" he is cut off by Rhys's warm lips pressed against his. Rhys's hand moves up and cups the back of Vaughn's head, running his fingers through shaggy hair, tugging ever so gently. Vaughn does not even realize his brain has flat-lined this time, and can only sit there, heart filled with joy, as he finally kissed the man back, pausing only to make sure wasn't holding him too tightly. There's hearts were racing in unison, neither know quite what was happening, but not wanting to stop. After what felt like a lifetime, the men finally broke for air.

"Sorry that took so long." A slightly flushed Rhys said, gazing lovingly into Vaughn's eyes. Vaughn was tomato red, unable to say anything for a solid minute, the amount of feelings he had at that moment outnumbering anything he felt before. Finally, the words "I love you" tumbled from his mouth. It was the only thing he could say.

Rhys laughs, a silly smile on his face. "Well that explains the tongue." Vaughn somehow becomes redder. "I know bro. I've always known. I love you to." Vaughn smiles back at Rhys. Deep down Vaughn had known to, but knowing it and hearing it were two different things. All Vaughn could to do was pull Rhys back for another kiss, this one filled with purpose and passion, instead of panic and spontaneity. Once again, they must break for air. It's Rhys's turn to be tomato red. As he shifts in his seat, Vaughn realizes that he has grabbed Rhys's bum. Rhys makes no effort to move his arm, so Vaughn leaves his hand where it's happy. Cradling each other, they look up at the sky. It's the same sky obviously, but somehow seems brighter, kinder almost. 

"Yvette is going flip." Vaughn says with a happy sigh, resting his head onto Rhys's shoulder.

"Yeah right. Knowing her she called this when she first met us." Rhys replies, running his hand through Vaughn's hair. Under the stars, they find love and comfort in each other. Any worries either of them had are long forgotten. Somehow, through all of it, Pandora has become the home of there happiest time together. 

After a long, wonderful silence, Vaughn pipes up. "Tomorrow will be fine right? We'll get through it?"

"Of course. Whatever happens we have us. Nothing is going to take that away." Rhys says.

No more words are spoken. The men gaze up at the stars, at Elpis in the distance, and the whole universe in front of them. None of it matters though, they have each other. Whatever the future holds, they know the other will be there for him. He will be the other's strength, his courage, and his love. Everything they went through to get here, and everything they will go through from here on out will be worth it for this moment. Tomorrow is for tomorrow, right now was for them. With smiles on their faces, they fall asleep, peacefully in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this big project I'm working on with an OC and all that, but am having writers block. So to help with that, I cranked out a quick little fic. I chose this paring with a friend in mind, but she doesn't know I've written it. Well, okay now she does, but at the time of writing she didn't. This is the first fic I've posted online in a long time (and the only one I'll admit to) and may be rusty, so any feedback nice etc etc. If you think I jammed to The Ramones while I wrote this, you'd be right, and I'd be concerned you were spying on me.


End file.
